The present invention relates generally to a children""s tricycle, and more particularly to a steering structure of the children""s tricycle.
As shown in FIG. 1, a children""s tricycle xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d of the prior art comprises two handlebars A1, a rear frame A2, and a connection frame A3 for connecting the handlebar A1 and the rear frame A2 by welding. The rear frame A2 has a support tube A21 which is provided with two seats A22 for mounting a rail A4 by welding.
In operation, the tricycle xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d is moved forward by an adult who pushes the tricycle xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d behind the rear frame A2. The steering of the tricycle xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d in motion is done by a child who is seated on the tricycle, with both hands holding the handlebars A1. The front wheel of the tricycle xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d is apt to jam when the handlebars A1 are turned improperly or excessively, thereby resulting in overturning of the tricycle. In addition, it is tiresome for an adult to push the tricycle for a prolonged period of time. The steering structure of the prior art tricycle is rather primitive at best and is prone to accidents.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a children""s tricycle with a steering structure which is intended to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art steering structure described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a children""s tricycle comprising a front frame, a bridging frame, a rear frame, and an auxiliary steering rod. The front frame is fastened with the front end of the bridging frame in conjunction with a connection seat, so as to prevent the front wheel of the tricycle from being jammed.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of a children""s tricycle of the prior art.
FIG. 2-A shows an exploded view of a children""s tricycle of the present invention.
FIG. 2-B shows an exploded view of the connection seat of the present invention.
FIG. 2-C shows a perspective view of the connection seat of the present invention in combination.
FIG. 2-D shows a perspective view of the inverted connection seat of the present invention in combination
FIG. 3-A shows a perspective view of the tricycle of the present invention
FIG. 3-B shows a partial schematic view of the tricycle of the present invention
FIG. 4 shows a schematic view of the tricycle of the present invention in straightforward motion.
FIG. 5 shows a schematic view of the tricycle of the present invention in the midst of making a left turn.
FIG. 6 shows a schematic view of the tricycle of the present invention in the midst of making a right turn.